


Cordelia

by pr_squared



Category: A Brother's Price - Wen Spencer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr_squared/pseuds/pr_squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia Uxbridge comes of age</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cordelia

The noise and music of the celebration filled the house. Simon stayed in his rooms, as was proper, and put the babies to sleep. A raucous coming of age party wasn’t considered appropriate for a young man.

Cordelia Uxbridge had long looked forward to her sixteenth birthday and more urgently since her sisters had married Simon three years earlier. Their Simon – her Simon now - was beautiful and sweet. Her older sisters seemed to relish married life. Her married friends shared their spicy tales. Cordelia stood too long at the brink of adulthood, eager to take on her adult prerogatives yet anxious about her naiveté and lack of experience. 

Her friends were enthusiastic in their ribald advice. One interrupted the other in a torrent of conventional wisdom and another in a flood of off color stories.

Rufina Higgins, her best friend and a year younger confessed her envy. Your time will come, Cordelia reassured her. The Higgins’ family had served the Uxbridge family for generations. Old Edward,a hand-me-down from the Walshinghams, was their husband. She was the youngest of the Higgins sisters and they had married Edward twelve years before. You might purchase a used-male from a good family for much lass than a boy turning sixteen.

Euphronia Sommers handed her a riding crop. “I keep one for my horse and one for my husband,” she explained. The riding crop complimented the slit- crotch jodhpurs. 

Lydia, her Eldest, handed Cordelia her own key to Simon’s rooms. Earlier, she had shown Cordelia the antique implements from the time when husbands were taken by capture. 

“Be gentle with him,” Winifred, her next older sister, taunted as Cordelia left the celebration. “He’s too pretty to damage.”

“Leave something for me tomorrow,” said Lydia. Tomorrow was Lydia’s night. The sisters took turns in strict order from oldest to youngest. 

Cordelia blushed from head to toe and kept walking. She nodded to the Leticia and Orpha Higgins, who had drawn guard duty tonight, and inserted her key into the lock that secured the heavy wooden door. Well, guard duty was preferable to kitchen duty on a party night. Tonight was Cordelia's night and she needed no one’s permission to enter.

Simon looked up and saw Cordelia standing in the doorway. Smiling, he stood and waited expectantly.

“Husband.” Cordelia hoped her voice sounded as mature as her older sisters. Her Simon was beautiful. His long brown hair was brushed back and tied. She longed to untie it and run her hands through its luscious thickness. His strong male body was tantalizingly visible under his silk night shirt. Tonight, he was hers. She hoped her naked lust wasn’t too obvious.

She held out her hand as she had seen her sisters do. 

Simon knelt and kissed her hand. A husband took an oath to love, honor, and obey.

Cordelia took his face between her hands and kissed him. She had kissed him often before but this was very different. He stood. She stood and she put her arms around his neck, went up on her tiptoes, and kissed him again. She pressed herself against his hard masculine body. Her friends’ advice –some serious and some jocular – flashed through her mind. 

His night shirt was secured by a single tie. She searched for it at the back of his neck. Perhaps, he had tied it in some impossible knot to cross her. Concentration was difficult with his lips pressed so warmly against her own, her soft breasts crushed against him. Most distracting of all, his distracting arousal pressed rudely against her belly.

Her friend Euphonia had told her that once in a difficult mood, her husband had secured his gown with a simply impossible knot. In the end, she had lifted his gown over his head and pushed him back onto the bed. She had no idea of his mood thereafter. She hadn’t been able to see his face but he had given her a fine ride.

Cordelia finally found the elusive knot. Her frustration grew with her suddenly clumsy fingers and her own mounting desire. She felt the undeniable dampness between her thighs. Unexpectedly, the knot came easily undone. Cordelia smiled at her success and eased the shirt off Simon’s broad shoulders. The cleverly designed garment pooled at his feet. As was the custom, he wore nothing underneath. 

She took a step back to inspect her new man. He was so large. His male body was so different from hers and her sisters. Coarse hair covered much of his body. She wondered if it might itch. His angular body contrasted with her feminine roundness. Thick muscles hung in sharply defined plates. Lean flanks converged to narrow hips. She touched the wedding ring that hung a a string between her breasts. 

His male paraphernalia stood rampant. She had found the models she had seen grotesque and frightening. Actual flesh and blood elicited other feelings. 

She took him in her hand. He was as hard as the stone phallus of the Goddess’ consort and about the same size. The Eldest had held her one hand and her friend Rufina had held her other hand as she broke her own hymen to mark the end of her girlhood and prepare herself for tonight. Simon felt silkier than the polished stone. Cordelia was struck by the searing heat of him. He sighed as she stroked him and she found the courage to take his ripe ball sac in her small hand. The rough hairs tickled her palm as she gently cupped his heavy balls. His ineluctable desire for her was palpable and intoxicating.

Using her tactical advantage, she squeezed him lightly and seemed to lift him onto the bed. He fell back laughing. She threw off her jacket, leaving herself in blouse and trousers and clambered on top of him. She straddled him and wrestled with her clothes. Her booted feet pressed against his bare thighs. She unbuttoned one more button and undid one more snap and she was finally able to press him against her naked sex. Her welcoming wetness ran down her thighs onto her husband. She raised herself and tilted her hips and positioned him against her opening. She felt him stretch her and the feeling was delicious. She took him inside with one sure movement. 

When they had shared their pleasure, Simon broke the string that held her wedding ring and placed the ring on her finger. Cordelia got up briefly and removed her clothes and boots. She laid naked on top of Simon, naked skin to naked skin. She pulled the thick blanket over them both. With typical male insouciance, he fell quickly asleep. She stayed awake a while longer. She relished the smell of him, the warm feel of his strong body against hers for some time after he had fallen asleep.

She awoke with his erection pressing against her thigh. He sighed, but did not awaken when she squeezed him between her legs. Cordelia sat up. Gently and carefully, she rubbed her sex against his thigh. She brought herself to orgasm before he awoke. Her whole life lay gleaming before her.


End file.
